


Until It's Gone

by Waysm



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Panic Attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-06
Updated: 2012-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-18 02:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/556099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waysm/pseuds/Waysm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles didn’t develop love for oxygen until the first time his lungs forgot how to find it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until It's Gone

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never experienced a panic attack. However, I am basing this off of what I’ve been told about them by people who have experienced attacks. If you feel that something is grossly misrepresented, please tell me.

Stiles didn’t develop love for oxygen until the first time his lungs forgot how to find it. Until the pressure in his body built to the point that the expansion of his chest stopped and breathing became a foreign concept. 

Focusing on the lack of air never helps, never makes the substance fill the spongy tissue of his organs, but it’s difficult to readjust priorities when there’s no one around to ground him. 

When there’s no one to guide him away from the vague certainty of suffocation. 

But then, there’s never been anyone to guide him. Not through this. 

Walking helps. Sometimes he thinks running would be better, a stronger push over from mental influence to instinctive functions, a way of leaving his lungs with little choice but to cooperate. Unfortunately, his loosely coordinated limbs make the activity a questionable option on a good day. 

Not that it matters. 

There’s nowhere to run.


End file.
